The Curse
by German Blue
Summary: Methos helps a friend to cope with loss and drags Joe and Duncan along into a dangerous situation.
1. Prolog

The Curse

**Prologue**

Seacouver. An old apartment house in a quiet neighbourhood…

It was always easy for him. With his child like body in dirty and torn jeans, tears in his ski-blue eyes and his blond hair unravelled, he had once again put on his best show of being a scared, helpless child immortal when she stumbled across him two days ago. Now she already thought of him as a son. Tonight he prepared a simple dinner for them, slipping a few sleeping pills into her meal. As soon as she fell asleep, he walked into the bedroom and took the head of the sleeping woman. Yes, this time it was almost too easy for him, until her Quickening hit him.

An endless amount of energy, powers, and thousands of years old memories hit and tormented his never fully developed brain and shattered every bone in his body. The apartment house exploded around him and blasted him onto the street. After his body had healed enough to walk, Kenny stood up and stumbled a few blocks farther into a dark alley where he collapsed and died next to a couple of dumpsters, before reviving and dying again and again. Only the darkness of the night kept him save from being found by someone passing by.

Somewhere in the Lake District, UK

A nightmare woke him with a start. He had dreamt Maya was dead and her house was exploding around her. Luckily, he thought, it was only a nightmare that had now past. She would be sound and safe asleep.

But the urge to call her didn't subside and kept him from getting any more sleep this night. With a sigh, he got up to make some coffee. The clock in the kitchen told him it was only 5:30 in the morning; normally, he would have slept for at least another 2 hours. He would call her soon to see if she was OK. He decided to leave breakfast for later and went to start his work out; he hadn't trained for 2 months. Being a smith had its advantages. However, it used different muscles than he needed for his other life he was going back to in a few weeks. He smiled when he looked at the old house that kept the forge and his living quarters; it had been built holy ground over 500 years ago and it was the best place he could have bought.

Two hours later, he returned to his apartment above the shop to take a shower. After shaving, he looked at himself in the mirror. The man looking back at him seemed to be so young, somewhere in his late twenties. The slightly curled hair was short and black with not a grey hair in sight. His olive-coloured skin showed no wrinkles, but if he looked into his own dark eyes, he could see his inside view, his soul. It was not young; it was old, so very old. He was no normal human being. He was an immortal, and he was over 4800 years old.

Yet, he was not the oldest of the immortals there were two others older than he was. His best and oldest friend, Methos, was over 5000 years old. The other one was Maya, his wife; she was the oldest. She would always be the oldest. She was as older than both he and Methos were together.

Maya! He had phoned her just before going to bed the night before. She sounded so happy. She had found someone to look after, and he would be back with her within the next three weeks. There would be an armoury and smithery crafts exhibition in Seacouver, where he would be showing some of his swords. Besides, the summer had been too rainy for the tourists, so he would not return here this year; instead, he'd stay in Seacouver until the next spring.

Most of the swords were sent to Seacouver already. He would only take two others with him and a few blades of his latest creation. They still needed to be sharpened, polished and fitted with a handle, but he could do that back in Seacouver.

He turned on the news and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When he heard something about an exploding house, he returned to the living room to watch the news. As he got sight of the TV, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes were glued to the screen; he knew this house. It was his. The reporter said the fire was extinguished. One person was found dead in the building; a decapitated body of an unidentified woman in her bed and burned to an unrecognisable lump. The police continued to search for answers.

His heart, soul and body screamed at him and he wanted to break down and cry. He didn't let himself; there was too much work to do. He knew the answers. It wasn't a dream, Maya was dead. Someone had taken her head and her Quickening.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seacouver, Joe's bar, a week later, some time in the afternoon before opening time

"Damn," Duncan MacLeod grumbled as he shut off his cell phone. He had just returned to Seacouver this morning; however nobody knew where his luggage had gone. It had gone lost and his sword with it. He had immediately called Joe for help from the airport. Luckily, Methos was at Joe's, and agreed to pick him up.

Just after arriving at the bar, MacLeod received a call from the airline. As it was Friday, it would take at least until Monday to start to investigate the whereabouts of his luggage.

"No luck, Mac?" Joe asked. The highlander just shook his head. Joe responded, "You know, Mac, this a really bad time to run around without a sword. With the exhibition opening in two weeks, there are even more immortals around town than usual. In addition, some strange killings among your kind have occurred."

Methos started to chuckle. Mac looked warningly at him and said "don't you even start…" "What should I start? I just was about to say that Seacouver had been very quiet in the past 5 years. You return – voila – trouble. How do you do that every time?"

Mac just glared at him. Methos went over to the bar and got a bottle of whiskey and a glass and gave them to Duncan. "Here have a drink. It calms your nerves."

Then he turned to the watcher, "So, Joe, didn't you want to give me something just before sending me to the airport?" "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Someone sent me a script role with Egyptian hieroglyphs last week. I thought you could have a look at it and tell me what it is about. It looks old and important." He got the scroll and gave it to Methos.

Methos opened it and had a quick look at it before he started to chuckle and got himself another bottle of beer and a plate with sliced lemons. Joe and Duncan looked questioningly at the old man. Duncan was first to ask "so, what is so funny about that scroll?" "Oh yeah – really important indeed." "Why? What is it about?" "It's a recipe – for brewing beer…"

Then Methos opened the scroll again and looked more carefully at it. He took a piece of lemon and wiped it over the document. A few seconds later, the most wicked smile appeared on the old man's face. "Joe, I hope you have enough beer around. An old friend of mine is coming here tonight." "How old and who is it?"

Before Methos could answer, Duncan already commented "and don't give us your 'it is not mine to tell' – response, wise guy!"

Duncan just finished his sentence, when he felt the presence of another immortal. A muscular man with black hair and dressed completely in black, entered the bar, laughing, "Oh, no, no, no – he might be old, but he will never be wise. Methos, it's nice to see you." The old guy laughed, "True, I am the older, you are the wiser. But you are still the biggest pain in the butt." Then the two greeted each other with a short embrace.

In the meantime, Joe glanced at Mac's face to find a mixture of recognition, confusion and surprise on it. "Mac, what is the matter? Are you OK?" "Yes, yes, Joe, I am fine. I – I know this man, but it can't be. He was dead."

The man went over to Duncan smiling broadly. "Well, so you do remember me. And I am still very alive, as you can see." Joe interfered, "Mac, how do you know him?" "He saved my life once. It happened about five months after Cassandra had left. My father had taken me to go hunting with him."

- Flashback -

1604. A forest near Glennfinnan…

"Come on, son, you did a great job and even caught a hare today. Your mother will make us a great dinner of it. Come on, we can ride the horse together. Then we will be home sooner." The boy happily obliged.

However, they didn't get very far, when they were attacked by three men and torn off the horse. Ian MacLeod was able to draw his sword and fight off and kill one man, but when the two others attacked, one of them broke the chieftain's sword. The two brutes were about to kill him, when another stranger appeared out of the woods and killed one in an instant with an arrow and stroke down the other one with a sword. Duncan and Ian MacLeod were saved.

"I am Ian MacLeod and this is my son Duncan. I don't know who you are, but you saved our lives. How can we thank such an honorable man?" Ian asked. The man simply answered

"I am happy that I could help you. If you really want to thank me, let me make you a new sword." "A new sword - do you have the knowledge?"

Instead of answering, the man gave Ian his sword. He had a good look at it and saw the mastery in the weapon. Then the man said, "I am Todd the Smith and I made this sword; I could make you a similar one, if you let me."

Ian MacLeod looked sadly at the man and gave him the sword back. "Aye, what a glorious sword this is. Unfortunately, it would be too expensive for me to buy such a weapon. I am the leader of my clan, but these are bad times and we don't have a lot of money." The man smiled and asked, "Do you have a blacksmith in your village?" MacLeod answered that the smith had died of a fever a few years ago. They indeed needed a new one urgently.

"Then let me be your blacksmith. Your people will pay for everything I make for them and in return I only ask two things of you. You let me make you a new sword and train your boy how to fight with it."

After a short silence, Ian MacLeod smiled and, agreeing to the deal, invited the man for dinner and to stay with them for as long as he wanted.

Todd Smith forged the new sword, taught Duncan MacLeod and his friend Robert how to use it and was the blacksmith for 9 years, when a terrible fire broke out at the forge and burnt it down to ashes. Everyone thought that Todd Smith had died in the fire.

- End Flashback -

After Mac had finished his story, silence hit the bar. Then Methos started to laugh and said "Oh, now every thing is clear. MacLeod, you just had to become a boy scout with him as a teacher."

Then he looked at Todd, "and you - you really do like to burn, don't you, Phoenix?"

Joe intervened, "the Phoenix – the legend?" Now it was Todd's turn to laugh

"Yes that is me, too. And no, I hate to burn. It just happened to me a few times."

Then, looking at Methos, he continued, "the first time it happened was just a few minutes after my first revival. The fire was started by a quickening of another immortal. And the one in Scotland really was an accident. Anyhow, how do you call yourself now, Methos or Benjamin or Adam?" "Call me what ever you like. In public I am Adam Pierson, but to a select few friends I am Methos. So choose for yourself."

"OK, Adam Methos Pierson. You can just call me Todd or Phoenix. I am both."

Then he pointed at Methos' beer and said "You know you still owe me one of these. You are buying tonight."

Now all three men looked at Todd in surprise. Joe was the first to ask, "You seriously believe that Methos buys anyone a beer? He doesn't usually even pay for his own, if he doesn't have to." They all laughed at that. "You are right, he usually doesn't, but he still owes me one for a bet." "What bet?" Methos asked. "Oh come on, you do know that." Then Todd changed into another language that Duncan and Joe couldn't understand. Methos answered him the same way.

Their talk continued for a few moments. First they laughed at what was said. But then the tone got more serious and the smiles disappeared. When they finished talking, they both looked sad. Finally, Methos got up without another word, got himself a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He filled the two glasses with the liquid and gave one to Todd. Then he said a toast in that strange language and they both drank.

Duncan knew that something terrible must have happened to Todd and couldn't resist asking for the matter. Methos answered, "His wife was killed last week. He wants to find out who did it, and," looking at Joe, he continued "he knows that you are the person who can help him to find that immortal."

Before Joe could say a word, Todd said "I know you don't trust me, why should you anyway; you don't even know me. But Methos has also told me" pointing at Duncan "that you have a problem with a missing sword. I might be able to help you with that. The only thing I ask for in return is that we exchange our knowledge of Maya's death."

Joe was the first to answer "Maya – was she an immortal, too? Do we know her?"

"Her name was Maya Caras and yes, she was an immortal, too." "Maya Caras – that name sounds familiar." Joe stopped for a second at looked at Todd and at Methos and then continued "but she was a watcher, not an immortal. She was killed a week ago, when that building exploded." "I know, it was my building and she was my wife. Why do you think that building blew up in the first place?" "Well, they said it was a leakage of a gas pipe. And they found more ashes than a body."

Without commenting on Joe's words, Todd grabbed his cell phone and called someone. Then he said, "I know we all have a lot of questions, but that has to wait. The call I made was to a friend of mine, who is also a smith. I can use the forge for tonight." He took his coat and went for the door. Before leaving, he asked, "do you want to come along?"

Methos and Duncan got up immediately and followed him. Joe needed an extra moment to think. Then he told them that he would be there in a minute. He phoned Mike, the bartender, to come in earlier, locked up his bar and entered Todd's van. Driving off, Todd informed the others the he had to go to the burnt down building first. "What for," Joe asked "there is nothing left. What do you want there?" "There is one part of the building that is still there."

Methos looked at him and knew "you built your own cellar?" "Yep, in the Egyptian style to be exact." Methos laughed out loud and asked further, "so how do we get in?" "The first entry is of cause lost, but the second is through the building across the road. I'll show you."

Leaving Mac and Joe in the car, Todd parked near the burnt down building and he and Methos entered the one across the street, heading directly to the basement. It looked like any other cellar, with small stalls on both sides of the way. Todd went into the last one on the left and opened the door of a large cupboard. Instead of the back wall of it, there was another door. Todd unlocked and opened it. A large hole lay behind it.

Todd went in first and switched on a light. Methos could see a long, narrow staircase that descended probably below the sewers. Todd waited at the end of the stairs for him and then switched on a second light and the first one off. The tunnel ended after a few more meters with a vault door. Todd entered the combination and opened it. There was a big, cave-like room behind it. Entering, Methos saw that the room was a mixture of ancient architecture and modern technology. It was huge. Someone could comfortably live in here. On the opposite wall were two other doors, but they stayed in this chamber.

There was only a desk and two computers in the room, some big chests and some luggage. Todd opened one of the chests and removed a couple of sword blades that were wrapped in a cloth and put them into a travel bag. Then he asked Methos, "what kind of weapon does MacLeod use?"

Methos told him that it was a katana. Todd just nodded and got out a cardboard from another chest and put it into the bag as well. He handed it over to Methos. Then Todd went to one of the computers, unhooked the tower and took it. They left the vault after relocking it carefully. They went their way back to the car, stored bag and computer into the rear of the van and got in. Driving off, Todd simply said, "Joe, it is good you came along. I've got some work for you to do."

After driving for hours, they finally arrived at an old manufacturing building. They got out and Todd went over to a man who had just left the building. He grumbled at Todd, "you are late! I was about to leave. Clean up the forge when you are done, I will be back tomorrow morning at around nine. You have to be gone by then." The guy left without another word or look at the other three.

Duncan and Methos took the bag and computer out of the van and went into the building. Todd went to the back of the van lifted up the floor board. Joe could see another compartment under it. Todd got out a sword case and another bag that seemed to be very heavy. Joe took the sword case from him and, after locking up the van, they followed the others into the building.

- 5 -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After setting up the computer in a tiny office next to the forge, Joe and Todd started to work. The other two immortals were left to explore the building on their own. However, on the first sight, there wasn't much to explore.

The forge was an old industrial warehouse with brick walls that was rebuilt into a workshop with the forge, the office, a small recreational area with a couple of small tables, uncomfortable looking chairs, a coffee machine and a vending machine with knick-knacks, and a huge storage room that was also a garage for the delivery van.

Duncan sighed and Methos scowled, this was going to be one long and boring night. They decided to return to the workshop and watch Todd. Once there, Todd looked up and remembered what he had forgotten. He took out a key from his jeans pocket and handed it over to Duncan, "Sorry guys, I forgot to give these to you. There is a hidden door to an apartment somewhere around the building. Have fun finding it." With that and a big grin on his face, Todd turned back to his work without saying another word.

Just before the two were about to give up searching, Duncan finally found a locked door at the outside of the building. After unlocking it, they walked down a staircase and stood in front of another door. He opened it and fingered the wall for a light switch and illuminated the room when he finally found it.

Methos was the first one to react with a whistle at the sight in front of them. The room was a large living area with a kitchen. Walking through the basement, they found out that it also had two bed rooms with separate bathrooms, and, to their delight, a big workout area with a high ceiling to accommodate any kind of sword fight and on one wall were all sorts of weaponry in pairs; swords, daggers, axes, in both wooden and metal and sticks for stick fight. The opposite wall was one big mirror so that the person training could check on his own movements.

The two men quickly agreed on a training session and worked out until they couldn't even hold a sword anymore.

After taking a shower, Methos' next move was to see into the fridge and smiled at the sight of a shelf full of beer bottles and one of soft drinks. Looking into the pantry, Duncan found some dry condiments and canned vegetables, fruits and soups. Not gourmet food, but they could at least have something to eat.

Soon they sat down to a bottle of beer each and a bowl of vegetable soup. After dinner, they went to bed to get some rest.

One level up, 5 am the next morning

Joe had finally gone through all the files on the computer and later connected it to the internet to do some more research on the Watchers' database. Utterly amazed about all the info about this Maya Caras, he finally sat back, sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Half way through the night he had taken off his prosthetics; no one had been in the office anyway. Now he put them back on, got up with long yawn and stretched his back and arms. He needed some coffee or better some booze to drain down the pictures of the little bastard killing her. Todd would have a lot of explaining to do on who she was.

Leaving the office, Joe went over to watch the immortal smith silently for a moment. Then he had a look around and found three finished swords in their scabbards lying on a table, two in the shape of a katana and one that reminded him of Methos' Ivanhoe. He had a closer look at the handles and was surprised to see simple, but still beautiful designs, as they were all made of wood. Finally the Watcher's curiosity took over and he picked one of the katanas up.

Joe was stunned to find it light weighted, but extremely well balanced. Then he withdrew it from the scabbard to find a beautiful blade with an unusual dark shimmer to it. The shiny cutting edge looked a little lighter and looking closer at it, the pattern displayed a mingling of two different kinds of metal. This sword was one of a kind and a true piece of art and mastery. Joe sheathed the katana back into its scabbard and carefully put it down again next to the other two swords.

"Do you like it?" Joe startled for a second and turned to see Todd standing right next to him. He nodded and grinned. Then Todd told him to take up the other katana. Joe was surprised to find it heavier than the first; looking at the blade, he found it to be a normal blade, though the weapon itself was still beautiful and well balanced. Joe looked questioningly at Todd, "What kind of metal is that first katana made of? Where is the difference?" Todd shook his head in response and said, "I can't tell you, yet. The katanas are for MacLeod, the other one and the one I have just finished are for Methos."

"So, Joe, have you found out anything useful?" Joe looked up at him but stayed silent. Todd smile and understood, "You are still not sure if you can trust me. I can understand that, but I need answers to who killed my wife. Perhaps it would help, if I answered some of your questions first?" Joe sighed and nodded slightly. Looking at the man in front of him, he sighed again. Todd looked tired and the eyes reflected the sadness and the deep sorrow on his soul.

Joe nodded again, "OK, fine. And I do have a lot of questions for you! I don't even know where to start!" Todd chuckled slightly, "OK. Do you want some coffee, Joe?" "Yeah, that would be great!" "Then come on, let's go down to the apartment."

Joe followed Todd to the staircase and groaned. The immortal looked a second at the watcher and then grinned, picked him up and carried a very upset Joe Dawson down the stairs. "Sorry about that, Joe, but there is no there way to get to the apartment." Joe grumbled and cursed the immortal, but was really grateful on the inside. This guy was very different from Methos indeed and he asked himself how these two had become friends in the first place.

After making some fresh coffee and sitting down at the dining table, Todd took a few sips out of his mug and sighed. Another minute passed in silence, before the immortal started to talk, "OK, Joe, so go ahead and ask me what you want to know." Dawson shook his head and grimaced, "I have so many questions; I don't even know where to start."

"How about I tell you something about me first then?" The watcher's eyes started to sparkle and a big smile appeared on Joe's face.

"I was born around the year 2852 B.C, the year that Raneb - or Nebra, how he is called today, became Pharaoh of Egypt. I was told that I was found, washed ashore one afternoon when the winter floods set in, by an old scribe named Horam who took me into his own family, gave me the name of the god of scribes, Djehuti, or Toth, how he was called later, and raised me as his own son. I was a quick learner and so he taught me reading and writing. At the age of ten, he had taught me everything a scribe needed to know. But I wanted to learn more, so I also learned the trades of a merchant. My appetite for knowledge was insatiable. One day, when I was about 23, I was told to take my 5 years younger sister to Memphis, to give her away to a good husband of my choice."

Todd paused a moment to get another sip of coffee and then continued, "Now, even today it is not easy to travel from the site of former Abydos to the ancient grounds of Memphis. Back then, it was even harder. The only possible ways were either through the desert or by boat up the big river. Both choices were dangerous and often deadly. I chose to attach ourselves to a caravan that was passing through our village, about a three months' travel away from our destination. "

"With the caravan travelled another man who soon fell in love with my sister, and she with him. I became friends with him. As we reached Memphis, though, Pharaoh Raneb caught a glimpse at her and demanded her to be taken into his harem as a concubine. If I wanted to live, I knew I had to oblige. My new friend growled in agony and together we made a plan to rescue her."

Joe intervened, "Who was that guy?"

Todd smile broadly and nodded into the direction of the bedrooms.

Joe made a face, "do you want to tell me that it was Methos?"

Todd nodded and chuckled, while Joe continued to ask, "So, did you two rescue your sister?" Todd frowned and shook his head. "No, we couldn't. There was no way we could enter the palace without suspicion. So I got myself hired as a scribe and spied on the people in the palace. "

Todd's face saddened, "Two years later, we finally had a plan to get her out when we heard that the pharaoh had abandoned her and had her killed by one of his men."

"I was only sad at first, but Methos was furious. He led me away and trained me in every way to become a warrior. Once I was ready, we attacked the palace at night. We killed the guards and went to Raneb's bedroom. But as soon as we reached the pharaoh's quarters, Methos' face went strange. Raneb appeared within a few seconds with an axe in his hands. He threw his weapon at me and hit me off guard. The axe went straight into my chest and everything around me went black."

"When I awoke, I looked at myself in wonder; my head and body was hurting, but the axe and the wound were gone. I was lying in a small chamber just off the pharaoh's quarters, where lamp oil and fire wood was stored. I went to the door, opened it and got a glimpse of Methos completing a swing with his sword to sever Raneb's head from his body."

"What happened next, was unbelievable! Some kind of fog appeared out of the headless body and went straight into a surprised looking Methos. Just a second later, everything around me exploded and burned me and the palace down. I died for a second time, this time in pure agony."

Todd stayed silent and a shudder ran through him. Joe wanted to say something, but couldn't. There was nothing he could say after such a story.

To their relieve, one of the bedroom doors opened and a sleepy Methos appeared, only in shorts dressed and with ruffled hair, and went directly to the coffee machine to get a cup of coffee. After a few sips, he let out a big sigh, followed by some more coffee, a big groan, even more coffee and swearing. It was still much too early for Methos and the training session with MacLeod had been intense and painful for both of them. When his mug was finally empty, he let out another sigh and mumbled a "good morning" at the two guys sitting at the dining table and went to take a shower.

Just a few minutes after the water tap was turned on, an even more tired looking Duncan appeared out of the second bedroom. With a "good morning" and a small grin on his face, he went over to the coffee machine and groaned - Methos had taken the last coffee without making some new.

When a second batch of coffee was finally brewing - a 400-year old Highlander wasn't supposed to be knowledgeable on how to use an electric device - he, too went to take a shower in the second bathroom.

The two men sitting at the table and watching the two immortals, started to chuckle and laugh as soon as the bathroom door was closed. At least the laughter would ease some of the tension between the Watcher and Todd that had built up after the conversation. Joe still wanted to know more about Todd, but it had to wait until later.

Five minutes later, Mac and Methos reappeared fully dressed and looking much more alive.

Both men took a cup of coffee, refilled Todd and Joe's mugs and joined them at the dining table.

After taking a few sips of coffee, Duncan asked Joe if he had found out who had killed Todd's wife. Joe nodded but stayed silent. Looking back and forth at one pleading and two expecting faces, Joe rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright - yes I found out who killed Maya. It was," looking at Duncan, "one of your old acquaintances. It was Kenny." Then he continued to explain to Todd and Methos who Kenny was and how many immortals he had killed within the last week. Duncan asked for names and the Watcher obliged.

Kenny had taken five heads within seven days and with each name that Joe listed, Todd's face became whiter and more horrified. After Joe finished talking, Todd got up without another word and left the apartment.

Joe wanted to go after him right away, but Methos held him back and shook his head. "Leave him alone for now! I will go after him in a moment. Joe, why don't you try to find out where Kenny is right now? We need to keep a close eye on him!" Joe nodded and sighed. Then he got up before Methos could hold him back. "What Methos, can I not even go to the bath room anymore? I am getting too old for this crab!" The two immortals chuckled and let Joe go. Methos went to his bedroom, retrieved his Ivanhoe and told MacLeod to keep an eye on the Watcher and to keep him informed if there were any news. Then he left the apartment to find Todd.

Right out of the Bath room, Joe noticed that Methos was missing and wanted to go after him, but Duncan held him back and asked, "Joe, what's going on here? Is there something you want to tell me?" Joe sighed and looked up, "the immortals Kenny killed were all students of Maya." "Are you trying to tell me that Todd could be the next on his list?" "I don't know - I told you before that we Watchers don't know everything! Hell, I didn't even find her under the name Maya in the files; instead, I found bits and pieces about her in about 10 different files from the last 100 years. So, we might not even know who else her students were. Until now I only know of three others. Oh, and Todd isn't even mentioned in any of them what so ever! Now, could you please help me up those damn stairs, please? I want to know what's going on between those two really old guys." Duncan shook his head. It was best to leave those two alone for the moment. Joe grumbled and took out his cell phone to call Kenny's watcher.

One floor up, Methos knew where to find Todd. Reaching the forge, he found it in a state that could have been caused by a bomb explosion. Todd was sitting on the floor in a corner with his back to the wall. He had his head between his knees and his arms covered the rest of his head. Methos lay his Ivanhoe on the table, went over to his sobbing friend and sat down next to him.

With a clam voice he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Todd only shook his head. Slipping into Egyptian, he asked again, but only got the same reaction. "Phoenix, talk to me! Who are the dead?" It wasn't a question, but an order and Todd obliged. "Students, Maya's students, or at least of four of them. The fifth, Maya found, but he was my most recent student. He was still in his first life, damn it!" "There is more to it than that, isn't it?" Todd nodded, but stayed silent. He got up and started to clean the forge. Methos helped and soon it was in a workable state again. Todd started to work on the Ivanhoe by refitting the handle to the new blade while Methos cleaned up the rest of the forge.

Methos finished long before Todd and watched him cleaning up the oven. When done, Todd wanted to grab his works and leave for the apartment, but Methos held him back. "Let's talk!" Todd only shook his head. "Phoenix, you talk to me now or I am leaving and I am taking MacLeod and Dawson with me. Then you can see how you can handle this situation alone! Damn it, why are you always this stubborn? Why do you never give anything of yourself away?" Todd chuckled, "Because, Methos, we never do and you know that. Maya taught us too well in these regards." Methos nodded, "The part you are hiding is about her isn't it? It's that thing that neither of you have ever wanted to talk about." Todd nodded, "Yes, you are right. I swore an oath once that I would never give away her secrets to anyone, as long as she was alive..." He stopped in his tracks and looked up while Methos completed his sentence, "but she is dead now. So you either keep quiet and lose me as a friend or you tell me and we can see what I can do to help you."

Todd hesitated, but finally asked, "what did Maya tell you about her age?" "Nothing and she never said anything about it. So I always assumed that she was around my age, perhaps a little younger. Why?" "Do you remember the talk Maya, you and I had not too long ago about old and powerful immortals?"

Methos chuckled, "your idea of short while ago is funny! Wasn't that talk something like 250 years ago?" Todd grinned and nodded. "So what does this talk have to do with Maya?" "Do you still believe that odd Quickenings can't happen?" "Phoenix, I have changed since then and yes, I now believe that something like a dark or polar Quickening is possible. I saw what one did to MacLeod a few years ago. But what does all this have to do with Maya? As much as I know, she was a good immortal."

Todd sighed, "She might have been a good immortal, but Maya made me take an oath to never tell you anything about her as long as she was alive, because she thought it might be dangerous. Now she is dead and I have to tell you - our lives might depend on it. Until she died, Maya was the oldest living immortal ever. She told me tales about going Mammoth hunting and going to North America with the first settlers during the last ice age!"

"You might ask yourself why she never told you. It was because she met you just after you had left the four horsemen. She could still sense Death lurking strongly just under the surface. She told me about her age and her powers back then and about the dangers, if you would have received her Quickening. And she wanted to live, just like we still love to be around after so many millennia."

The look on Methos' face went from stunned to shocked and back again. When he, Todd and Maya had talked about odd Quickenings, he had wondered on how much of it was true. He had decided to stop fighting back then whenever it was possible and had found enough ways to avoid them. Then he saw what happened to MacLeod when he received a dark Quickening and knew right there that Maya was right.

When the silence in the room got unbearable, Todd got up and said, "I am hungry! Let's get something to eat for everyone. I know a good restaurant nearby that serves great breakfast and even as take-away."

The two of them packed the swords and Todd's equipment into the van, got in and left for the restaurant.


End file.
